


Stitches

by Whreflections



Series: 30 Winchester Brother snapshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whreflections/pseuds/Whreflections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back pretty badly hurt from a hunt and Sam's the only one there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. Bind

Half asleep, he could hear the rumbling of the Impala pulling up outside the motel. He nestled a little closer into his pillow, still drifting. The sound of the front door closing didn’t really wake him, and the sound of the bathroom door shutting didn’t do too much either.   
  
It was the muffled curse after that that got his attention, softer but much more capable of cutting through his sleepy haze. He sat up quick, threw the covers back and went to the bathroom door, his hand wrapping around the cold doorknob. “Dean?”   
  
There was a clatter, a soft whisper of ‘ _shit_ ’ and a couple of ragged breaths before Dean answered him. “Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep, Sam.”   
  
He was breathing heavy, and Sam could hear something else fall to the tile. He pressed closer to the door, listening. “Are you ok?”   
  
Sam heard something smaller drop, heard Dean hiss and swear under his breath again. “ ‘m fine, Sammy, ok? Listen to me, you stay out there and you go back to bed ok?”   
  
Even if he wasn’t worried already,  _that_  definitely wouldn’t have reassured him. He left the door, yanked his bag up off the floor and fished a paperclip out of the front pocket. He was on his knees at the door as soon as he could reach it, biting his lip as he focused on picking the lock.   
  
“Dammit, Sammy, cut it out ok? I told you, stay out there! Everything’s fine, just-“   
  
It was an easy lock to pick and Sam had it done within seconds, pushed the door open to see inside. His eyes widened at the sight, his nails digging hard into thin wood of the door. “ _Dean_ …”   
  
Dean had already pulled his shirt off and it lay torn and bloody on the floor. Honestly, it looked much better than he did. There was a deep bloody slice across his ribs on his left side, muscle visible through the gash. His brother was deathly pale, one bloody hand gripping onto the sink beside an open bottle of rubbing alcohol. He took a deep breath, reached his other hand out to squeeze hard at Sam’s shoulder, steadying.   
  
“Hey, hey look at me, Sam, ok? It’s not bad, alright? It’s not that bad, it just looks nastier than it is, ok? I’m fine.” He definitely didn’t sound  _fine_ , and Sam stepped in, yanked a washcloth off the towel rod and turned on the sink, dousing it under cold water. His hands shook against the faucet and Dean turned it off, gently took the cloth from him. “Thanks, Sammy. Now come on, go back to bed and let me-“  
  
“No way in  _hell_ , Dean!” He stared him down, furious that he’d even suggest it. “I can handle this! Stop treating me like a kid and let me  _help_ you!”   
  
Dean licked his lips, winced as his next breath pulled on the cut. He nodded, once. “Alright. Alright you can give me a hand ok? But you don’t have to do this, Sam, I’ve got it.”   
  
Sam slid in as close as Dean would let him, took another washcloth and poured some alcohol on it before pressing it to the wound. A strangled sound slipped from his older brother’s throat, his hand pounding hard once on the counter. Sam edged just a little closer, ducked his head. “Sorry, Dean.”   
  
He laughed once, weak, shook his head. “Nah, you’re doin’ good.”   
  
He pulled the cloth away, skimmed his fingers against the edge of the wound. “This…it’s not good, Dean, maybe we should-“  
  
“No, no doctor’s, you know that, Sam.”   
  
“Dad says we make exceptions if it’s bad.”   
  
“Well this isn’t bad, ok? Just…” Dean sighed, leaned heavy against the counter as he rubbed at the corner of his eye. “Look, it needs stitches, I know, so just wrap it up enough to hold for now so I can get back out there and help dad finish the job. He can stitch me up tonight.”   
  
Sam shook his head, met Dean’s eyes in the bathroom mirror. “No. I do that, it’ll just keep opening up again every time you move.” He looked down, rummaged in the first aid kit Dean had open on the counter. “I can do it.”   
  
“Sammy, you’ve never stitched a thing in your life, man.” Dean almost smirked, stopped when Sam looked up enough for Dean to catch his expression. “Seriously? Ok.” He took a deep breath, turned around to slam the toilet seat down so he could sit on it. “Ok.”   
  
Sam had found the needle and sutures but he hesitated, looked over at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “If you don’t want-“  
  
“Hey, I trust you, you know that. I’m just sayin’, you’ve never done it before, that’s all.”   
  
Sam nodded, gathered everything in his hands and came over to sit on the edge of the tub. “Yeah. And believe me, I wouldn’t want to try now but I don’t…I’m afraid it’ll get worse if I don’t, and it’ll get infected and you’ll get sick like you did in Houston that time.”   
  
Dean gave a slight mock shudder, his breath hitching at the pain. “God, Houston. Alright, good points. Go ahead.”   
  
Sam took a deep breath, brought one hand to press against the wound and hold it shut, lined the other up with the needle against the skin. He waited, held his breath and held the needle there before he pulled back, readjusted his grip. “I’ve watched you and dad do it about a hundred times though, you know, but…”  
  
“Just start slow, Sammy. Go in at an angle, no sudden movements, just keep it steady ok? You got this.” Even though he couldn’t see his face he could hear Dean’s smile in his voice. It helped. His nerves eased and he nodded once more, felt the tension in his hands relax just a little as he brought the needle back up and pushed it through his skin. 


End file.
